Talk:Superman: Brainiac Attacks
Home Video Info Information specific to the home video release needs to be moved to Superman: Brainiac Attacks (DVD). This would include the DVD release date (the Cartoon Network premiere should stay), special features, and the box art. This article should carry an image of the title card (if any) or a representative frame (in this case, preferably something where Brainiac is attacking Superman). This is as per Talk:Justice League Season One DVD. --BoneGnawer 22:59, 22 February 2007 (UTC) Continuity Section Removed: Director Curt Geda stated that the movie was intended to continue the series. He never mentioned that the movie was to continue the series - he just stated "there was a conscious effort to capture the very best of the series style". --MetaFox 17:18, 28 November 2006 (UTC) Removed: :Green Lantern is mentioned, placing the movie after "In Brightest Day...." We don't know when John Stewart or Hal Jordan became ring bearers in the DCAU, so In Brightest Day... can't be used here to establish a reference in the timeline. --BoneGnawer 19:16, 25 September 2006 (UTC) : I thought that the term "Green Lantern" was unused/unusual before Kyle became the ring bearer in "In Brightest Day..." I think it would be mentioned if Stewart was popular (he was likely still away from Earth at this time).--Tim Thomason 04:07, 30 November 2006 (UTC) ::I'll concede that point because at the very least, Superman didn't seem to know what a Green Lantern was when he met Abin Sur. --BoneGnawer 22:55, 22 February 2007 (UTC) I need to know, if the writer of the movie claims it not to be in continuity with the DCAU, why the hell is it listed as such? If you honestly want people to take this seriously, you need to move away from what is desired, and the way things actually are. This movie is not in continuity with the DCAU, it simply borrows the art style and some of the voice cast. :I have to agree. If the writers confirmed this movie not to be in continuity, then that section is nothing more than redundant wishful thinking. ― Thailog 18:56, 17 May 2007 (UTC) I have to disagree for the most part. Yes, the writer said it wasn't to be in continuity, so you're right, but continuity and canon are two different things. Just because Brainiac Attacks isn't in continuity doesn't mean it couldn't be part of the DCAU's multiverse. There are three confirmed dimensions/universes within the DCAU: the Justice Lord's, the Justice Guild's, and "Brave New Metropolis"'s. Brainiac Attacks could easily be set in one of these or perhaps a dimension/universe of its own that is connected to the main dimension/universe of continuity. I realize that this is just a theory, however, I can't see how the facts that the same designs and a number of the same voice actors were in it can just be set aside so easily. Saying this, I think the section should be relabeled "Canonocity?" and cleaned up to reflect the change. Since I'm not a registered member, I thought I'd put these thoughts in the Talk suggestion before editing the article itself to see what those who are members think of my argument. ::I like it. I've been hesitant about removing the section for those very same reasons you just listed. Just because this movie fails to follow continuity, it was still made by the same team and most voice actors who made the other shows. I agree with the change. ― Thailog 08:56, 19 July 2007 (UTC) After thinking about it, I think that everything in this section of the article, except for the last paragraph, should be deleted because those pararaphs are not only supposition or evidence to support the supposition, but also go against writer Duane Capizzi's statement "that the movie is not intended to be in continuity with the Timm-verse". I'll admit that the statement is a bit vague as to whether just Mr. Capizzi considered it not in continuity or the other members of the production crew did, but since Mr.Capizzi was the writer and would therefore have probably had the most direct effect on whether the movie was in continuity, the statement's slight vagueness really doesn't matter. The last paragraph though it is a little bit based on supposition does not contradict Mr. Capizzi's statement and as such can remain. Though, it should be edited to delete referrences to the previous paragraphs. - User: Heeroyuy 03:11 (EST), 21 July 2007 I know this is two years old, but this article really should be deleted. First off, it can't be in those three universes. Luther is OOC for two of those universes and Superman doesn't exist in the other since the comic it was based on was from before his time. This movie has been confirmed to just be a movie in the DCAU style and not connected to it at all, it has no place on a DCAU wiki. 04:11, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :Agree. Next time, just be bold and delete it rightaway - [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 14:36, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Criticism Section This has been removed from the article: :The film has often been criticized by fans for it's alleged poor writing and character usage. Some were outraged that Corey Burton did not return to voice Braniac as before. Some were also irritated that Luthor is used as comic relief. Please cite sources and avoid generalizations. --BoneGnawer 19:11, 25 September 2006 (UTC) Copyright This is a promotional image. Not violation. :Not the image --- the text. It was taken from here ThailogTalk See http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Copyrights "The license Wikipedia uses grants free access to our content in the same sense as free software is licensed freely. This principle is known as copyleft. That is to say, Wikipedia content can be copied, modified, and redistributed so long as the new version grants the same freedoms to others and acknowledges the authors of the Wikipedia article used (a direct link back to the article satisfies our author credit requirement). Wikipedia articles therefore will remain free forever and can be used by anybody subject to certain restrictions, most of which serve to ensure that freedom." Now, with the exception of the "continuity" paragraph, this article is not copied from the wikipedia article. Though if you wish to satisfy the citation requirement of wikipedia's copyright, feel free to insert a citation and a link to the wikipedia article. -- BoneGnawer 18:38, 14 September 2006 (UTC) :It was not that paragraph. The first three also have several sentences taken verbatim from the wikipedia article. And with all due respect, I didn't add the text, so I don't have to add any link. I'd prefer to see 100% work here, rather than an amalgamation of writings from other sources. ThailogTalk ::So would I, but ideals are not the issue here. Copyright compliance is. Compliance is satisfied. Please clean up your mess and return unduly flagged articles to their former states. If there are any other copyright concerns, let me know. BoneGnawer 18:54, 14 September 2006 (UTC) Why Is This Article Here? This movie is NOT part of the "DCAU." This has been stated by its writer, Duane Capizzi, in this interview.